Moby Jones
"You Looking At A Winner, Baby!" ''' ' Moby Jones is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). He has appeared in every SSX game except On Tour. Moby, is also one of the eight originals. Friend(s): Zoe Payne (all games) Enemies: Mac Fraser (SSX - SSX 3), Jurgen Angermann (SSX), JP Arsenault (SSX Tricky), Marty Stieber (SSX Tricky), Eddie Wachowski (SSX Tricky & SSX (2012)), Psymon Stark (SSX Blur), Alexis Moreau (SSX 2012)) SSX A BX rider used to taking risks and breaking bones... Moby's Personal Info *'Nationality:' British *'Height:' 5’10” *'Weight:' 180 lbs *'Age:' 29 *'Blood Type:' A– *'Style:' BX *'Edging:' 13/22 *'Speed:' 12/24 *'Stability:' 12/24 *'Tricks:' 9/29 *'Friend: Zoe *'Enemy: '''Mac SSX Tricky Moby is fearless and attacks the SSX courses like a buzz saw. With his piercings, scars, and tattoos, Moby takes risks that others wouldn't. He's young and a bit undisciplined in his approach to racing. Moby craves the respect of his fellow competitors on the circuit. *'Nationality: British *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 190 lbs. *'Age:' 19 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Rider Style': BX *'Alternate Sport:' BMX *'Motto:' "I ain't yer mate, mate!" *'Dream Date': Kerri Edgworth *'Friend:' Zoe *'Enemy:' JP *'Favorite Movie:' Trainspotting *'Favorite Reading:' Soccer in the Dock *'Favorite Music:' Swinging Utters, Bob Marley *'Favorite Course:' Mesablanca *'Favorite Trick:' Superman Barspin *'Other Hobbies:' Watching football, modeling, working out, drums *'Greatest Strength:' Patience, no fear *'Greatest Weakness:' ? SSX 3 Raised in the rough and tough streets of Brixton, England, Moby used a BMX bike to get him on the path to international recognition of his extreme athlete prowess. He became recognized as fearless and aggressive, and no one went bigger or better. This time around Moby has raised his confidence level and balanced it with a newfound chill. The opportunity to be challenged in every event, every ride, has left him with a mindset that is cool, calculating, and strategic. He knows there are young riders lined up to knock him off his perch and calmly rejects there ambition. He is often described as a machine, able to win and ride with an almost superhuman proficiency. Rider D'NA *'Nationality:' British *'Vertical:' 5'10" *'Mass:' 195 lbs *'Age:' 21 *'Blood Type:' A- *'Stance:' Goofy *'AKA:' Mr. Jones Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Footy *'Thing to Hate:' Small talk *'Place to Ride:' Chamonix, France *'Riding Partner:' Zoe Payne *'Riding Victim:' Mac Fraser *'Other Sport:' BMX *'Trick: '''Frontside inverts on anything *'SSX Event:' Boardercross *'Secret Spot: Short Squaw, Red Mountain, BC *'Food: '''Roti *'Accessory: Downhill armor *'Career Highlight: '''A gold in all disciplines in one weekend. ''Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' Freedom in boxers, mate. *'Things You Have Broken:' Left shoulder, jaw, most of me toes, an' all of me fingers. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' A spy. *'The Word:' "I am what I always is." SSX Blur Moby's extreme side was born out of his youth riding his bike EVERYWHERE in Brixton, England. There are only a few tricks he hasn't tried, and a few hidden slopes he hasn't found, and he plans to fix those problems this year! *'Nationality:' British *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 195 lbs *'Age:' 21 *'Blood Type:' A- *'Favorite Event:' *'Stance:' Goofy *'Likes:' Footy *'Dislikes: '''Small talk *'Trait:' Assured *'Partner:' Zoe *'Rival:' Psymon *'Motivation:' Try to beat his personal gold-winning records. ''Quotes from DJ Atomika * Moby's favorite thing to do when he's not riding? Catching a little footy on the tele. He loves to get rowdy rootin' on his favorite team the Arsenal. * Moby earn his reputation for being fearless by riding a BMX bike off of rooftops. He returns to the SSX with a new level of confidence and a taste for big air. * Moby brings the mean streets of Brixton, England to this winter wonderland. He's rough, he's tough, some people say he's superhuman. * People might not know that Moby has a culinary side. He grew up in and around the Brixton Market and often cooks up quite a spread for his mates. SSX (2012) Bio Moby Jones was born in Brixton, England in 1982 to Trinidadian immigrant parents. Growing up on the rough streets of Brixton meant growing up fast but Moby managed to find a way around that rule; at age ten he had a skateboard thrust into his hands. Moby took to the sport like a duck to water. He began entering into local skate competitions and found himself winning more often than not. After a short while he was picked up by a local skate shop and given his first taste of what sponsorship could offer. After that more lucrative deals started to flow in; he was making a name for himself and it was paying off in dividends. Backstory thumb|410px|left DNA *'Nationality: '''British *'Height: '''5'10" *'Weight: '''210 lbs *'Age: 29 *'Blood Type: '''A- *'AKA: Mr. Jones *'Home Mountain:' Chamonix *'Partner: '''Zoe Payne *'Rival: Alex Moreau Flavor *'''Likes: Footy *'Dislikes:' Small Talk *'Motto:' Tearing Up The Competition *'Music:' Garage *'Film:' High School Program *'TV:' Jay-Z Music Videos *'Briefs:' Fear To Live *'Visual Style:' BMX Relationships Psymon Stark Psymon and Moby first met in SSX Tricky. Although not much interaction is shown, both shade one common friend, which is Zoe Payne. In SSX 3, while playing as either Psymon or Moby, the comps of each other seem to be aggressive towards each other. In SSX Blur, the two become main foes as Psymon gets a new rider partner and Zoe sticks with Moby. It is believed their rivalry started SSX 3, when Dj Atomika comments on Moby and Zoe's relationship. JP Arsenault Former rival of Moby's. He like Zoe hates him mostly due to JP's narssassitic demeanor. Moby even said "JP you say you're the real deal, but you're just a charity case." JP responded disdainly with "Suck eggs Moby!" VOICE ACTORS *Nick Malaperiman (2000–2001) *Rodney Charles (2003) Gallery Untitled.jpg|Comcept art of Moby in SSX (2012) SSX box art.jpg|Moby on the cover of SSX 1Moby DesignEvolution656x3693 656x369.jpg|Moby's design evolution in SSX (2012) MobyJones4.jpg|Moby as how he would look like in SSX On Tour Moby render.jpg|3D render of Moby in SSX (2012) Trivia *Moby is one of two black characters in the series (the other being Seeiah), and is the only black character in the other SSX games, making him a token character. *Moby is from Brixton, England. *Other than BMX biking, Moby's other sport is Footy (Soccer) and he is a Tottenham Hotspur fan. *It's widely believed that he, Zoe and Psymon are in some kind of love triangle. *It's unknown why Moby was excluded in On Tour (however he was mentioned in Zoe's after the tour bit). Fan's suspect injury was a factor, or had been in jail for climbing up a building (mentioned in his backstory comic for the upcoming SSX game.). *The only game where Moby doesn't have his dreadlocks is SSX Blur. *Moby's lottery purchase would be a Private BMX track. *Moby's has a pet pug called Penelope. *In Moby's pocket's?-EA Big Key chain. *Person Moby admires most is Bob Marley. *Superhero power- Unbreakable bones. *Moby's voice actor (Nick Malaperiman), was at the time, EA's product manager. *Moby shared a small rivalry with Allegra. *He, Psymon, Zoe, and Marisol are the only SSX characters who don tattoos. *He is The Only Character Who doesn't have his age changed Between SSX 3, And SSX Blur. *Moby hosts the tutorial section of the original SSX. Category:Characters Category:Male characters